


Superboy's Training

by PaperFox19



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Hyperinflation, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman finally helps Superboy train…then it turns into something else. gift for megaflame566 A Yaoi One Shot Superboy/Superman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superboy's Training

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews inspire new fics and keep me going on others

In a sealed room at the hidden base, Superboy and Superman clashed. “You not thinking clearly, and leaving to many openings.”

He caught his punch and threw him against the wall. ‘Damn…’

“You know you have enough power, you need to use your head more.”

“How’s this…” He head butted Superman, which forced him back a bit. Superboy rushed at him only to be caught and forced down onto the ground.

“Not good at all you’re still not thinking you need to learn your actions have consequences.”

He released Superboy and started walking away. “Don’t go not yet…”

The older hero turned to see Superboy on his knees trying to get up. “I…”

Superman caught him and threw him against a wall. Superboy gasped and coughed at the force of being thrown into the reinforced wall.

“Come on either keep fighting or this is over…”

Superboy growled and with a cry of rage he lunged for Superman. The older male dodged him and hit him with a heat blast. The back of Superboy’s shirt got burned off and the shirt fell off him. “Damn Damn Damn!”

“We need to do something about that rage of yours.” He forced Superboy to the ground again and this time pinned him down. “Rage is a useless emotion, believe me I know. Rage will only weaken you…”

Superboy blushed never having such a close contact before. “How can I…”

Superboy yelped as he was rolled over and stared face to face with the man of steel. Superman kissed him. The younger male’s eyes shot open and he gasped. The older male took this chance to slip his tongue inside.

The taste of the young clone was nothing Superman had ever encountered. He found himself wanting more. He invaded the boy’s mouth and played with his inexperienced tongue. He swallowed every delicious moan the young male made. ‘He’s getting hard…’

The kiss broke leaving Superboy panting. “What was that?”

“That was a kiss, and from the feel of this you enjoyed it.” Superman rubbed the bulge in Superboy’s pants.

“Ahh what is this…?”

“This is how we are going to purge your Rage…” He kissed the blushing boy again and started undoing his pants. Superboy made no resistance enjoying the touch. Superboy’s pants and boxers were removed. (along with his shoes and socks) “You should go commando it’s much more freeing…”

He pulled back to stare at the naked clone. ‘Hmm not bad he’s at least 8 inches not bad for his age…’ Superman traced a finger along his hairless crotch to cup his balls.

“Ahh feels weird…”

“But you like it right…?” Superboy nodded. “Want more?” Superboy nodded again.

Superman opened his mouth and consumed the head of the boy’s arousal. Superboy covered his mouth to muffle his moans. ‘His tongue he’s licking my…oh he’s sucking my head!!’

He sucked and slurped on the head giving it a thorough tongue lashing. His hand stroked the rest. The delicious mouth came off and he licked his lips. “Don’t muffle your moans let me hear you… No one will disturb as here you can be as loud as you want.”

Superman consumed the boy again this time consuming his whole cock. “Ahh something’s coming it feels so weird so good Ahh…”

The older male bobbed his head consuming the boy’s arousal down to the root before pulling back to the head again and again. ‘Cum let me taste you…’

Superman’s hand came up and massaged the heavy balls and with one final suck…

“AHHH!!” Superboy came and Superman drank him down. He pulled off the still hard twitching length and swallowed the remainder of the boy’s seed. He watched the rise and fall of the boy’s chest his erect nipples were just begging to be played with. Superman came up and took the right nipple into his mouth and played with the other with his hand.

“Ohh please feels strange…”

“You are enjoying this so much, let’s move on to something that will make us both feel good.” Superman removed his cape and started removing his suit. Superboy gulped as he stared at the massive 11 inch hard on jutting up from a dark nest of black hair. “Come suck me, get me nice and wet.”

Superboy got up on his knees in front of the towering hero. He was to hesitant and Superman grabbed him by his dark locks and brought his mouth down to his cock. Superboy moaned enjoying the rough treatment he bobbed his head but he was unable to consume the whole length.

‘He’s not bad for his first time, that should be good enough..’

He pulled Superboy off his cock and the younger male looked at him in confusion. “Move onto your hands and knees…”

Superboy obeyed and moved into position his face red as a tomato. Superman moved behind him with a smirk. ‘Such a firm fuckable rear…’

He parted those firm cheeks and stared at the virgin twitching hole. “This will hurt but just relax and you will feel amazing…”

Superboy nodded and with one thrust Superman buried his full cock inside the boy’s tight ass. Superboy cried out in pain, but only the pain of being filled. The boy did not tear his body much more durable. Only the pain and pleasure of being stretched by the huge rod was felt.

“I know it hurts just relax, I’m going to start moving you can take it right…”

“Yes take me…”

He started moving pounding into Superboy’s tight ass. He reached around and fisted the boys arousal. The pleasure built up and Superboy’s body started to relax, but it was Superman who was moaning loudly.

“Fuck your ass is squeezing me so good so amazing and your leaking so much you truly love this…”

“Ahh, ahh ahh ahh ahh!!” Superboy moaned with each thrust.

‘It feels so good his balls are slapping my ass. His full cock filling me it hurts but it also feels so good. His pubes brushing against my ass it feels so weird but it feels good…’

Superman picked up his thrusts fucking him harder and harder. Superboy’s mind turned to mush as his sweet spot was hit again and again.

The cloned male screamed as his cock was worked harder. “Somethins coming again it’s Ahhhhhhhh.”

Superboy came hard spray spurt after spurt of seed onto the floor some coating the older hero’s hand. Superboy’s inner muscles clamped down hard on the older man’s cock.

“Ahh Superboy I’m cumming…”

He pumped Superboy with a gallon of cum. The cloned male moaned as his stomach swelled from the man’s pent up seed. Superboy passed out and Superman withdrew from the boy a heavy flow of cum leaked out.

Superman grabbed his cape and covered Superboy up. “When you get up you should go purge your rage with your team…” He placed a chaste kiss on Superboy’s lip.

Superman grabbed his clothes and left the boy to rest dreaming of all the fun things he would do with Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash.

The end


End file.
